micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Hoekschewaard
Hoekschewaard, officially the Independent State of Hoekschewaard, (Dutch: Onafhankelijke Staat Hoekschewaard) is a self proclaimed country in Western Europe commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, claiming Hoeksche Waard . It is governed as an Constitutional republic with oligarchic elements. De jure Hoekschewaardian territory borders ,the Dutch Provincies of South Holland and Sealand, but the government's control now extends to approximately 3-10% of the de jure state area and less than 3% of the population. The nation was created to oppose the Dutch Government and the European Union as the founders claimed that the Netherlands "failed as a state"" There has been no diplomatic recognition of Hoekschewaard by any country from the United Nations, History Pre Republican History In Roman times the river Maas which now flooded the Binnenbedijkte Maas (Inner maas) lies. At right angles to this flowed the Striene in north-south direction through the area. The current Hoekschewaard arose after 1421 when the St. Elisabeth flood inundated the area and waterways in the delta region changed dramatically. Previously heard the eastern section at the Grote Hollandse Waard, and the western part to the former island Putten. After the flood, only the polders Munnikenland and Sint Anthoniepolder and some dikes left. In St. Anthoniepolder is another church that was built between 1300 and 1400. The name is derived from the Hoekschewaard ambachtsheerlijkheid Hoecke, the present Puttershoek. The dams of the Hoekschewaard took place mainly between 1538 and 1653. In the century and a half after that were a little salt marshes along the Haringvliet and the Hollands Diep bijbedijkt. In the last 200 years has not changed much on the size of the island. Only along the Hollands Diep, there are some strips reclaimed. The Hoekschewaard is located on the border of the river and the delta is influenced by tides. This can make it as one of the South Holland islands, but are also considered as a Ait. Republican History The republic was proclaimed. On 21 October 2015 in Puttershoek by Timo Vink and his family Timo Vink was unanimously proclaimed the nation's first State Elder, Shady Morsi was proclaimed first Prime Minister. A Declaration of Independence was sent via e-mail to the local Dutch goverment however until today no one have replyed Politics Hoekschewaard is a Constitutional republic, with a State Elder (Staatsoudste) as a head of state, whose current constitution dates from 2015 Hoekschewaard is a peaceful country. The government structure centers on the ,House of Representatives led by a prime minister. The president appoints the cabinet according to the proposals of the prime minister, typically from the majority coalition in the House of Representatives. The State Elder is elected by popular vote every four years. The State Elder is Timo Vink. The current prime minister is Shady Morsi. voters elect a unicameral parliament known as the House of Representatives consisting of 20 Members, The House of Representatives is elected under proportional representation according to the d'Hondt method, a method similar to that used in many parliamentary political systems. Administrative divisions Hoekschewaard's current provinces (until 10 October parishes) are largely based on the Dutch Municipalities before indenpendenceThe provinces are subdivided into communes (often referred to in Dutch as Gemeenschappen), Political Parties Unlike the most countries Hoekschewaard dont have Political parties, Since the republic banned to form parties due of "betraying and lying to people" however despite this the Independent State of Hoekschewaard have factions (or houses) instead their are 2 factions in the House of Representatives. The House of Vink and the House of Vanhaar The House of Vink is the largest of the two and is a Pro-Cooperate, Right Wing, Authoritarian Party. It adheres to Fiscal policy as well promotion of nationalism.The House of Vanhaar adheres to Left-Libertarian Wing politics and state secularity, the views of the house members range from moderate Socialism-Communism.to Stalinism Foreign Affairs The Independent State of Hoekschewaard establishes and maintains diplomatic relations with other nations through the Foreign Office, led by the Prime Minister. The PM has the power to "recognize" a nation Currently since the Country declared independence from the Netherlands, The state contacted other Dutch seperatist movements such as the Rhine Republic,The Farmers Republic of Doetinchem and Helsvenia they are united into the Confederation Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations * All member states of the Community for Democracy and Rights of Nations * East Turkestan Full diplomatic relations * Farmers Republic of Doetinchem * Rhine Republic